james_conceptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael
Early Life Kodi Luther Samson was born on Friday, June 13,1969 to Middle School Teacher Ms. Maria Annabelle Simpson and Air Force Major Tyler Robert "Lee" Thompson, Sr. in Albuquerque, New Mexico. he was raised in a broken household as his father would be absent most of the time with his wife, Margaret (who was the mother of Kodi's half brother Tyler "T.J." Thompson, Jr.) only to occasionally come around when Margaret would lock him out the house for being too drunk. Kodi strangely somehow inherited an Australian Accent, with no apparent Australian decent present. displayed Gender Confusion at the age of 3, as he would play in his mother's closet wearing her heels and even applying lipstick. Maria thought nothing of it and even found it amusing, while Tyler saw Kodi doing this once and began to beat him violently, stating he "ain't raising no faggot". at the age of 5, Kodi was diagnosed with Autism, despite his A Honor Roll status in Kindergarten, leading to him throwing a tantrum in the doctor's Office, tearfully screaming" I don't want to be a retard". throughout the rest of Kodi's childhood was very little pleasantries, but Kodi's maternal grandfather, "Weston" (Hunter Jonathan Weston, Sr) was the exception as he was very close to him. Weston was a WWII Marine and had worked at a Chevrolet factory until retirement, leading to Kodi developing a love for cars, as he would watch Weston fix his mother's car on numerous occasions. Throughout Kodi's Adolescence, he came across many encounters shaping his future persona, such as accidentally getting high for the first time at age 8, when he smoked a Roach clip that he found in Maria's Ashtray. When he was 11, he joined Mara Salvatrucha, the notorious MS-13 street Gang leading to his first juvenile charge of burglary and vandalism. At 14 he lost his virginity to his mother after she came home drunk and didst recognize him and began flirting with him to which he did not resist, and at age 15, when he was a freshman in high school, he met a young stripper and fellow classmate named Jesica "Korrina" Miller, and upon asking her out, she declined stating she only liked girls, Kodi was heartbroken. Later that day, as he skipped class to smoke a joint, he was approached by Korrina asking for a Lighter, Leading to the two, making out until the bell rang. As their relationship progressed throughout High School Korrina taught Kodi how to roll a blunt, how to preform oral sex on a girl, how to pick a lock , and even hot-wire a car. Korrina and Kodi would even take various drugs together including LSD, Ecstasy, and Mushrooms, and would explore their sexuality for hours on end while intoxicated. Their relationship disrupted their academic career during their senior year, when they were caught having sex in the girl's locker room, and were expelled despite Kodi's 4.0 GPA. If he had reached graduation, he would have been top of his class. Due to the wishes of the local police precinct, Kodi was forced to either to enlist in The U.S. Military or serve Jail-time, leading to Kodi choosing The Marine Corps to get him into a better environment. Which gave him a career and bettered his reputation, did not stop his relationship with Korrina. when Kodi went on his first deployment to the Kuwait, after graduating Recon School, he received a Dear John Letter from Korrina stating that she has moved on. Kodi was temporarily devastated but later informed her that he was sleeping with her younger sister Jennifer anyway. during a Black Operations Mission in the Gulf, Kodi's platoon was ambushed and brutally attacked, Kodi being the first casualty in the crossfire. Despite his Injury, he persevered and attempted to rescue his wounded brothers to safety, but was caught in a friendly Fire Airstrike, resulting in the death of his fire team, and him being mortally wounded by an exposed and shattered sternum. The last thing he saw before his death was a black silhouette with what appeared to be angel wings. Death itself. Powers and Abilities * Regenerative Accelerated Healing Factor ''' Kodi's healing factor is one of the best out of all the Descendents. he has been known to regrow limbs, organs, and over 99% of his body from a single molecule. this ability has been proven to be derived from the supernatural, rather than biological due to his entire body and even sometimes his attire manifesting around wherever his soul is. this has effectively rendered him Immortal, but his primary weakness is the loved ones he genuinely cares about can injure him to which he will have to heal at above human or at human rate. * '''Enhanced Durability and Stamina * Enhanced Physical Strength * Enhanced Physical Speed and Reflexes * Increased Agility * Dilated Target Perception (Sniper Vision) * Morality Detection * Probability Manipulation Skillset and Training ''(Pre-Descendents/AntiGod)'' * United States Marine Corps Special Ops Training * Yakuza Clan Jiu-jitsu training * Dirty Boxing/Street Fighting Weaponry and Arsenal''(Pre-Descendents/AntiGod)'' * Colt Ar15 * Twin Glock 18c * Dual Wakizashi Katanas * Twin H&K MP5K * Throwing Knives * Pocket Knives * Tasers * Explosives *'OC Spray'